


Get In Loser, We're Working At Blockbuster

by Cevdv, SpacedOutSpacey



Series: Saphron and Tyos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevdv/pseuds/Cevdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: Saphron, a deer demon, has found himself in a peculiar town, filled with demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires and whatnot.  In this town he got himself a small apartment, and a new job at the local Blockbuster. There he meets a new friend, a crossroads demon named Tyos.Shenanigans ensue.-Set in 1997
Relationships: Saphron Aspeos (demon OC)/Tyos Kivrah (demon OC)
Series: Saphron and Tyos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030664
Kudos: 2





	1. The interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpacedOutSpacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/gifts).



> Feel free to leave comments, tips and feedback in the comments, seeing as this work is still just a draft.

"Hi. I'm, uh. Here for the job interview?" 

Saphron had just walked into a Blockbuster Video store for the very first time in his life. After hopping through towns, he's found himself in Samahain Town. A town protected with a magical barrier; a glamour spell, making it appear just like any other town along the Oregon coastline. But Samahain Town is not just what meets the eye. This town is home to all kind of supernatural creatures and beings that humans only deem legends and folktales, and Saphron had found himself in the friendly neighborhood Blockbuster, with a poorly written resume clutched in his left hand.

At the checkout counter stood a werewolf, appearing to be in her mid-thirties, though Saphron guessed she was likely a couple of decades older than that.

The lady at the counter looked up. "Oh you're here earl-" She stopped mid sentence when she fully saw Saphron standing in front of her. "Bloody hell you're tall!" She exclaimed in surprise with thick London accent. 

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Saphron said, trying to sound somewhat amused out of politeness, but he honestly wasn't. Being 6'2, even without the added four inches of deer horns on top of that, he'd heard it all before.

"Sorry, sorry." The lady quickly apologized. "Let's start this interview then, shall we?" She led him towards a room in the back, presumably her office. The room housed a desk with personal belongings strewn about it, and some chairs. The lady gestured for him to sit down, as she took a seat herself on the other side of the desk. "My name is Adelaide Crawly, by the way. I'm the manager of this place." She said, extending her clawed hand towards Saphron, who shook it.

"Saphron Aspeos, nice to meet you." He answered. 

"Sorry again, for earlier. That was rather unprofessional of me, wasn't it?" She apologized again.

"It's okay, I honestly do get that a lot."

"I bet you do, love. May I see your resume?" She asked. Saphron handed her the slightly crumpled up paper filled with a long list of unnoteworthy jobs. 

It took her a few minutes to read the entire page, asking multiple questions as she did, before she spoke again. "Well mister Aspeos, it looks like you are rather well-traveled, and bloody well aged too, seeing as you are much older than I am!" She laughed. "You were born in 1793?! Why, you don't look a day over twenty-five!" 

Saphron nodded in confirmation.

"Well I've got one last question to ask you, and then we can wrap this up for today."

"Alright, shoot."

"How are you around, oh, how do I word this..." She paused for a second. "Various types of beings?" She asked hesitantly, to which Saphron only raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure you are aware of the town's barrier. Recently one of our sales associates, a human girl from one of the next towns over, quit because she couldn't handle being around non-humans very well. It was a whole hassle that I'd really rather not have repeated." She explained herself.

"Oh, well I'm good with everyone. All kinds of people, and whatever. " Saphron lied. He was honestly not great with people at all. He could rarely stand to be around anyone, but seeing as he had just moved here, and as he really needed this job, he decided that faking it would be the best course of action.

Adelaide beamed a huge smile as she clasped her hands together. "Oh, wonderful!" She stood up, and once again extended her hand for Saphron to shake it. "Consider the job yours then!"

Saphron thanked her as she stood up as well, accepting yet another shitthole job to add to the list.

"Now, we need you as a cashier, but I would also love to put your height to good use, so you'd be a shelf stocker as well. Is next Monday a good day for you to start?" 

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alrighty! Be there at 10:45 sharp. We'll get your uniform and schedule sorted out before then. I'll have your new coworker Tyos teach you how things work around here."

They said their goodbyes after exchanging some additional information, and Saphron made his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lucky that cringe culture is dead bro. It's dead.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphron's first day on the job.

The following Monday came way too early in Saphron's opinion. Wearing a shitty uniform and rewinding VHS-tapes in a building that vaguely smelled like burned plastic and old carpet was hardly something he was looking forward to. Saphron reluctantly got out of bed to get dressed. He ate a generous bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats (his favorite breakfast cereal) and stepped on the next bus to his new job.

When Saphron arrived, there was already a rather tired looking guy inside, who was slouched dramatically over the counter. The guy was short, Saphron observed, 5'2 at most. Poking through his short messy black hair were two ram's horns, with a little spikey horn at each base. 

When Saphron pushed open the door to enter the building, the guy behind the counter looked up from his previously slouched position, and locked his dark brown eyes with Saphron's bright red ones.

"Hey, I'm Saphron. I'm supposed to start my first day here today." Saphron said in order to explain his presence.

"Right!" Tyos said, recognition now flooding his face. "Ada told me you'd come. Nice to meet you, dude. I'm Tyos." The guy introduced himself. "Ada put your uniform out back in the break-room. You can leave your stuff there too." Tyos said, as he pointed towards a door next to Adelaide's office. 

Saphron nodded, and headed over to the break-room to get changed. 

Saphron looked around the room as he entered, and spotted a dark blue polo shirt folded neatly on a table that stood in the middle of the room. It had a yellow collar, the ends of the short sleeves were yellow as well. Next to the shirt laid a plastic cardholder with a Blockbuster staff pass inside, the lanyard attached to it sported the same colors as the polo shirt. There was also a name tag with a written note attached to it that read "Good luck on your first day! -from Ada" under the text was a small smiley face drawn, complete with fangs and wolf ears.

The wall next to the door was lined with lockers. One of them containing a messily shoved in backpack, a skateboard with most of the deck sticking out, as well as a pair of headphones, hanging down from its wire, which connected to a brightly colored Walkman that still resided inside the locker. 

Saphron sighed, and, exasperated, began to take of his "Korn" t-shirt, in order to replace it with his new uniform. He tied the lanyard around one of the belt loops from his dark wash jeans, and tossed his belongings into one of the lockers, before closing it, and heading back out into the video store.

Tyos turned to look at him as the taller man approached, giving him a sharp-toothed smile. 

"Well! Don't you look like a ray of fucking sunshine, Saph." Tyos japed, to which he only got an unamused look back in return. "Ahw come on, don't be like that, dude. I promise it ain't all that bad."

"Is that so?" Saphron asked flatly, not impressed in the slightest at the shorter man's attempts to lift his mood.

"Well, I mean, it is mostly dealing with people who try to get out of paying their late fees. It's honestly astounding how bad people are at math. They always agree with how long they've kept the movies they've rented, but are always somehow unable to comprehend how they owe us the amount that they do. But hey, at least Ada lets us use the soda fountain for free." Tyos shrugged, lazily gesturing his thumb towards the machine near the exit. 

"Wow, amazing." Said Saphron sarcastically.

"We also get to rent five movies for free every week," Tyos tried again, holding up five clawed finger to emphasize his point. "And we get to watch the new releases a week before they are available for rent. It's mostly so you can give regulars, and the occasional movie buff that comes in, good recommendations when they need them, but I think it's a pretty good way to catch up on new movies and such." Tyos perched himself on top of the counter from where he was previously standing, making Saphron notice the tail poking out from under of the other man's polo shirt. It somewhat resembled a lion's tail, Saphron noted. 

Tyos spoke again, shaking Saphron out of his thoughts. "So, what brings you to this humble little town of ours, Mr. Sunshine?" 

Saphron glared at his coworker over the nickname, before making his way over to the counter, and leaned against it, before answering. "I'm honestly just kind of roaming around right now. I heard about this place, the whole glamour spell on the town thing? It sounded pretty appealing, since I don't have to worry about keeping up a human disguise to stay safe, and all that. I guess we'll see how long I can stand to stay in this town. I'm kind of hoping it'll be a while though." Saphron admitted.

Tyos hummed in understanding. "So, where did you come from before? Do you have a place to call home?"

"Specifically before this town? I was somewhere in California. I didn't really stay long though, I don't even remember the name of that town. Originally? Edo. I still refuse to call it fucking "Tokyo"." Saphron sneered, pulling a disgusted face as he did so, making Tyos laugh a little. "Currently, I live in a shoe-box that my landlord likes to call an apartment, just a couple of blocks down the road. But hey, I guess I'm used to that by now.

Tyos smiled at the taller man as he softly kicked him in the side, from where he sat on top of the counter. "How about I show you how to use the computer and the register?" 

Saphron silently agreed by taking a step back, giving Tyos the space he needed to jump off of the counter, and make his way to the computer. 

"When people want to buy or rent something, they'll have to show you their membership card. You scan them, and their account profile should pop up on the screen automatically." Tyos explained, as he started to open a random person's file. "The computer works on Point of Sales Software, so you can see every customer's entire rental history. When a customer is being extra annoying you can leave little warnings on their profile." He said, pointing at flashing yellow letters that read "This guy always turns his tapes in late, and then claims he has already paid his fees.". Tyos opened another profile. This time the yellow letters read "This lady is fucking crazy!!", which made Saphron huff out a small laugh. "We sort shit by either genre, sort, or ratings. Obviously kids are not allowed to rent or buy anything with an 18+ rating, but you never really know someone's real age around this town, so you should always ID them." Tyos explained further. "The video game guides and magazines usually don't get sold, so after a month we're supposed to rip off the covers, and throw them away. I sometimes take them home though, so I've got a collection of cover-less books laying around my apartment." Tyos chuckled. "The same goes for the posters. We're supposed to rip them up and throw them away when a new batch of posters from the new releases comes in to replace them. But Ada is chill about it, and sometimes lets us take some cool one's home." He finishes. "Why don't you go take a walk around the store, remember the layout, so you can know where to find everything, yeah? I'm gonna go into the back, and get us some boxes with new arrivals that we need to stock. I call dibs on the bottom shelves."

Saphron nodded.

"Let me know if you have any questions!" Tyos yelled, already halfway across the store, on his way to the storage room. He turned around, walking backwards to look at Saphron, finger gunning at him as he did so, before walking through the door. 

Saphron's mood lifted a bit. Maybe this job wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CL1woYqhLCE/ Check out this chapter's art!


	3. My Best Friend's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 copies of the new romantic comedy 'My Best Friend's Wedding' have made their way over to Samahain Town's local Blockbuster. Two poor boys are left to stock them late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banter? Banter.

The job was absolutely as bad as he had thought. The bright yellow wallpaper was an eyesore. He was beginning to despise the musty smell from the grey carpet, and he definitely could no longer stand the greasy, salty odor the popcorn machine produced. The costumers were a major pain in the ass, and Saphron had only been hired a measly week ago.

So there he stood, staring angrily at a bunch of boxes containing nothing but copy after copy of the movie ‘My Best Friend’s Wedding’, in the hopes that the VHS-tapes would somehow stock themselves. As to why corporate thought that they would somehow need 200 copies of the movie, was a mystery to him. But here he was. Four boxes full of them, waiting to be put on display.

Adelaide left to go home only ten minutes prior, and with her she took all his will to do any work at all anymore. It was just Tyos and him, left to their own devices, for the rest of the night. So he turned to his coworker and asked; “Do you think Ada would notice it if we threw away like half of these boxes, so we don’t have to stock them?”

Tyos, looking just as tired and done with work as he was, answered; “Maybe we can burn them, and when she asks us about it, we will just pretend to not know what she’s talking about.”

Saphron grinned. “We should pretend that there were never any copies delivered, and that’s she’s been working so hard that she has started to hallucinate out of stress.”

“Maybe we can convince her that someone broke in and stole every single copy overnight.” 

They both laughed, and ever so reluctantly, began to clear off another one of the shelves in order to replace them with the many copies of the romantic comedy.

“Have you watched this one yet?” Tyos asked as he placed a few of them neatly on top of one of the shelves.

“I haven't, and frankly I have seen enough of Julia Robert’s face just from having to stare at these cover cases all night. I really would rather not spend another-” Saphron paused to inspect the back of the cover to look for the information he needed. “estimated hundred fucking minutes more doing that, thank you very much.”

Tyos laughed. “So I’m betting you wouldn’t like to grab a romantic dinner after we finish, and then head back to my place to watch Julia Roberts sabotage her best friend’s wedding, and pretend to date a gay man?” Tyos said, reading the plot off of the back of the tape’s cover. He looked back up to Saphron and started to flutter his eyelashes extravagantly. He brought his hand up to pretend to flip his hair seductively.

“Well, you see. I would have said yes, if you had mentioned literally any other movie. But alas, it is not meant to be. You chose to ruin your own chances in getting me all to yourself for the night.” Saphron said, playing along with Tyos, which delighted the latter to no end.

Tyos clutched his heart in mock pain, and spoke in the most serious tone that he could muster, (which was, in all honesty, not that serious, seeing as he could barely contain his laughter). “Ouch, Saph, you wound me! How can someone with eyes so warm, have a heart so cold!” Tyos let himself fall dramatically onto Saphron as he threw his other hand towards his forehead, mimicking a damsel in distress. “How will I ever recover from being rejected so cruelly!”

Saphron playfully pushed him off, smiling unapologetically. “Get off of me, loser. You’re being ridiculous and annoying.” The words held no real bite. 

“Admit that you love it. Without me you’d be sad, and you would be crying while stocking piles of ‘My Best Friend’s Wedding' all by your lonesome self, wishing I was there for you to bully.”

“I would be stocking piles of ‘My Best Friend’s Wedding’ in peace if you weren’t here.” Countered Saphron.

Tyos feigned hurt. “If that’s how you really feel, then I guess I will go and eat that romantic dinner by myself. I have to warn you though, I will tell my dog all the mean things you’ve said to me, and he will not be happy to hear it. Trust me, that is not an empty threat!”

“Wait, you have a dog?” Saphron asked, surprised.

“Yeah!” Tyos replied enthusiastically, fake argument completely forgotten. “Well, no. He is actually a hellhound. He’s big and black, and his name is French-Fry-The-Frenchiest-Fry, but I usually just call him Fry for short.”

Saphron stared at Tyos with a disbelieving look on his face. “Ty, buddy. You know there's something seriously wrong with you… Why the fuck would you name your pet hellhound that?!”

Tyos took a moment to think of the answer. “There was definitely a punchline there, but I forgot what it was.” He shrugged, and continued to fill more shelves with the VHS-tapes. “What about you? Do you have any pets?”

“No, I don’t. Pets aren’t very convenient when you travel a lot. I would like to have some though, someday.” He answered.

“You know, I was going to grab some chili cheese fries on my way home. You can come along if you want to. Then you can meet Fry.” Tyos proposed.

Saphron was quiet for a moment, contemplating his options. He was torn in between telling Tyos to fuck off and leave him alone, and actually agreeing with his proposal. He kind of really wanted to pet the hellhound. Some junk food also sounded great right now. He settled for a; “Fine, whatever. You’re paying.”

Tyos grinned. “Sounds like a date, pretty boy.” Tyos had the audacity to wink at Saphron, while he spoke the words.

“What the hell. No, never mind. I take it back. Fuck off.”

“Nope, too late. No can do. No take-backsies allowed, store policy.” Tyos said giddy.

Saphron only groaned back in annoyance. “You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“Thank you, I do try my very best, my dearest sweet pea."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CL1woYqhLCE/


End file.
